sin tiempos
by FannyK03
Summary: las alegrías por muy pequeñas no tienen tiempos...


Fullmetal no es de mi autoría.

* * *

oww esto salio en una madrugada de desvelo, la verdad creo que quedo extraño pero lo dejo a su consideración.

* * *

El general Mustang visitaba a su excelencia en la gran mansión, se debía por intereses del anciano hombre, Roy parecía agradecer que la sesión sabatina finalizara al parecer no era la primera vez que asistía, eso intuyo la rubia coronel, se veía aliviado en parte pero conocía el motivo, estaba bajo presión nunca lo había visto demasiado tenso y ahora comprendía el porqué de su molestia cada vez que tenía audiencia privada con el antiguo general Grumman pero debía ser sincera estaba contenta por ello aunque ameritará tener mínimo la reacción de su superior debía sentirse indignada, pero no podía, en parte era orgullo, una extrema felicidad y había algo de confortable.

**FLASH BACK**

Habían entrado al despacho privado del Fuhrer después de la presentación de uno de los mayordomos. Aquel hombre de baja estatura, canoso en su totalidad que irradiaba aun esencia del vigoroso hombre cuando joven pero que en momentos como ese se notaba la ausencia de todo lo que una vez fue para dar paso solo a la paz y serenidad que poseía su cuerpo bañado por los años. Voz severa y tajante demando al hombre de ojos profundos por qué la demora con su dictamen, ¿Cuánto más lo haría esperar? Ya no era joven, lo aclamaba. Roy solo pudo ordenar a su acompañante el retirarse, el que les dejara solos, pero en esta ocasión el hombre mayor sentencio que denegaba ese hecho; que permaneciera, Hawkeye observo de reojo al moreno hombre que acompañaba, noto ¿pánico? Eso la inquieto. Grumman amonestaba al hombre maduro de la ineficiencia de su persona, tantos años, una oportunidad como ninguna y que desaprovechaba, ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Ninguno de los hombres eran jóvenes ya, a uno se le podían restar los años que le quedaba, a otro la madurez le sentaba. El más joven de los varones como adolescente simplemente guardaba silencio ocultando su insatisfacción ante los reclamos, giro la cabeza de un lado, mordía levemente su labio inferior mientras se encontraba rígido en posición recta, no se había movido para nada desde que empezó a hablar el hombre de anteojos y ella solo observaba la reacción del ahora "joven" Mustang era extraño que a pesar de todo conservara aquellos rasgos infantiles, se sentía absorta ante la escena, juraría que por instantes su cuerpo se relajó dejando de lado la firmeza que la caracterizaba como soldado hasta que una simple pregunta le vino como balde de agua más que helada;

-"¿Cuándo piensas desposar a mi nieta?"-, por reflejo miro hacia donde provenían las palabras, primero sintió una punzada en el pecho seguido de un hueco en el estómago hasta sentirse desfallecer. Volvió a la realidad por segunda vez, al oír la voz que solía calmar su alma de los tormentos y que no sería la excepción en ese instante, argumentando que no era decisión suya y menos de aquel hombre, que no podía obligar a nadie a sentenciar su libertad al lado de el a pesar de que era la mejor decisión para muchos, se sentía absorta nuevamente ante aquella figura de 35 años. Finalmente hablo su excelencia su voz denotaba suplica -"Roy, muchacho, comprende que no estaré totalmente tranquilo hasta no ver a mi nieta segura a pesar de que es una mujer más que admirable, inteligente y fuerte que puede valerse por sí misma también sé que velaras por ella siempre como hasta ahora pero que más daría por verla totalmente alejada de esta miserable vida , tal vez sea egoísmo por mi parte, pero no estaré aquí por tanto tiempo…no, no muchacho déjame terminar, sé que mi hija nunca me perdonaría por permitir que nuestra "niña" se viera inmersa en la vida del ejército, que manchara su pureza con la sangre y la masacre, que estoy seguro que al igual que otros tantos sus noches se ven interrumpidas por pesadillas y miedos; sé que es mucho pedirte y lo lamento pero a través de ti he velado por ella desde niña y no puedo estar más en deuda por que nos has salvado de la soledad porque ha sido nuestro lazo entre ella y yo porque después de lo devastador que pudo ser la guerra le diste un motivo para seguir con vida, que quede claro y si es necesario repetirlo tantas veces sea necesario, mi nieta no es ninguna forma de saldar mi deuda contigo, ella no es trofeo, te la concedo porque sé que para ella tú eres su "todo" y ella el "tuyo"…"-.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta era la llamada para regresar a tierra firme de nuevo, al parecer había un asunto que solicitaba al general Mustang, Riza se excusó para resolverlo, ambos hombres reaccionaron tarde para detenerla; antes de salir solo escucho una frase con matiz de derrota -"bueno muchacho, si la cosa esta difícil hasta para ti, mínimo dame un par de bis-nietos"-

Agradecía no haber permanecido, no imaginaba el bochorno en el que está envuelto su superior, había huido a tiempo, cayó en cuenta al escuchar "Elizabeth", era cierto por un instante había olvidado quien era, sabía desde hacía tiempo su lazo con el ahora Fuhrer; su padre se lo había hecho saber por medio de una carta después de su muerte, ella nunca supo cómo acercarse a su abuelo y aquello era verdad, Roy era su único lazo al final entre ambos. Un murmuro la saco de su aletargado...

-"mmm…así que la tal Elizabeth es nieta del anciano, mira nada más no sé si sea bueno o malo pero no me gustaría estar en los zapatos del Jefe"-, amonesto al coronel Havoc por inmiscuirse en temas privados y que no debería mencionar nada de lo escuchado.

Caminaban con destino a la salida de aquella mansión, un minuto más y Roy moriría sofocado ya era suficiente con el mirar de ahora en adelante a Riza después de la conversación en el despacho de aquel lugar, ambos estaban avergonzados pero para el general parecía ser el único afectado, por otra parte ella se sentía inmensamente feliz después de todo, le conmovió escuchar por primera vez a su abuelo hablar sobre su preocupación hacia su única nieta, el oír de Mustang su respeto hacia ella aún cuando solía decirle en cada oportunidad posible cuán importante era su existencia para él, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos sabia que estaba al tanto de la verdad. Nunca en su vida tuvo una imagen maternal a su lado, siempre fueron ellos parte de su familia, su padre, su abuelo y su coronel, ahora tenía más claro lo valiosa que era su persona para aquellos hombres, que hasta el final de los días de Belroth, de los días que le quedaban a Grumman y de los años por vivir de Roy ella pertenecía ahí, en la vida de ellos. Que la soledad no es una opción que al final a pesar de sus pecados merecía un poco de felicidad de ser el pensar y preocupación de alguien, que ese alguien cuidase de ella y ella tuviera por quien velar.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

* * *

oww si lo se XD aún no continuo con Help me...


End file.
